Seoul Boys Academy: Infinite
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: Kali ini yang jadi main cast Infinite


**Warning OOC, karena author gak pernah ketemu ama aslinya, jadi karakternya direka-reka untuk memuluskan jalan cerita.**

**Dalam cerita ini, author kembali mengangkat Seoul Boys Academy versi Infinite, dan anggap saja mereka lahir di tahun yang sama (sekali lagi untuk memuluskan jalan cerita).**

**Dan untuk memuluskan imajinasi, author kasih bocoran, Seoul Boys Academy ini author ambil seangkatan SMA, yah!**

**Author memang banyak ngecenya, biar jalan cerita mulus(?) abaikan ini**

**Cerita ini lahir karena kegalauan author: empat publish story ratenya M berturut-turut =='**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: awal mula<p>

* * *

><p>Tersebutlah angkatan baru di Seoul Boys Academy. Ada Sunggyu, Woohyun, H: Dongwoo dan Hoya, dan si trio rookie: L, Sungyeol, Sungjong—dan lain-lain.<p>

* * *

><p>Asrama Seoul Boys Academy terdengar riuh suara rendah bisik-bisik.<p>

"Hei, itu Woohyun kan? Yang sudah memenangkan banyak penghargaan?"

"Hei, hei! Itu Sunggyu! Dia baru masuk industri hiburan tahun lalu, kan?"

"Iya, itu Sunggyu yang kemarin menang kontes musik se-Korea!"

"Wah, kenapa mereka masuk sini?"

"Entahlah…"

Bisik-bisik itu mereda saat yang dibicarakan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Sunggyu dan Woohyun baru saja memasuki kamar mereka, entah bagaimana mereka menjadi teman sekamar di asrama. Apa karena mereka pindah di saat yang sama, entahlah, mungkin ini yang disebut takdir.

"Untunglah ranjangnya bukan tingkat, tapi terpisah," ucap Woohyun lega.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sunggyu tidak suka sambil meletakkan kopernya lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Woohyun membuka jendela kamar dan memandang langit sambil tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku Woohyun," ucap Woohyun tiba-tiba membuat Sunggyu yang hampir terlelap kesal.

"Kamu sudah tahu siapa aku dan aku tahu siapa kamu," ucap Sunggyu tanpa membuka mata.

Woohyun tersenyum walau yakin Sunggyu tidak melihatnya, "Aku harap nanti kita bisa satu panggung, bukan untuk kompetisi."

Sunggyu tidak menjawabnya, memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali mencoba tidur.

Sementara itu, Woohyun sedang memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

Bisik-bisik kembali menggema di koridor asrama saat duo H memasuki pintu. Dongwoo dan Hoya tersenyum, senang. Mimpi mereka kini tercapai, mereka masuk ke sekolah seni ini, artinya mereka bisa menunjukkan kemampuan mereka ke seluruh Korea bahkan dunia. Sebelumnya mereka hanya bermain keliling, kafe ke kafe, atau menggelar pertunjukan di jalan—mengamen.

Kepala asrama sedang membimbing mereka ke kamar mereka, di lantai dua. Lantai yang sama dengan Sunggyu dan Woohyun.

"Senior kalian di dunia hiburan lebih dulu datang, tadi pagi. Pasti kalian tahu, nama mereka belakangan ini sedang naik daun, Sunggyu dan Woohyun. Kamar kalian bersebelahan. Belajarlah yang banyak dari mereka," ucap Kepala Asrama sambil memberi kunci kamar setelah itu pergi.

Kepala Asrama baru melangkah beberapa ketika teringat sesuatu, "Pastikan kalian tidak melanggar peraturan apa pun ataupun membuat masalah."

Setelah itu, dia benar-benar menghilang di tikungan koridor.

* * *

><p>Dongwoo dan Hoya berpandangan sambil mengangkat bahu. Keduanya tidak pernah mendengar dua nama yang disebut oleh Kepala Asrama. Bahkan mereka tidak mencoba mencari tahu. Mereka tidak mau tahu. Mereka suka hip-hop, rap, dan dance tentunya. Mereka hanya menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai batu loncatan. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat masalah, karena selama ini mereka sudah berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal.<p>

Hoya membuka pintu, dan mendapati kamar mereka kecil, sehingga ada ranjang dua tingkat.

"Nah, Hyung. Kita harus siut untuk ranjang."

Hoya meletakkan tas ranselnya di lantai dan bersiap: menggerak-gerakkan bahunya, jari-jemarinya, lehernya—peregangan.

Dongwoo tertawa, "Sebagai orang yang lebih tua, aku harusnya mengalah kan?"

Hoya takjub, "Yang benar Hyung? Kalau gitu aku di at—"

"Aku harus mengalah untuk tidur di atas," potong Dongwoo.

"Hyung! Bagaimana bisa kamu sebut yang begitu itu mengalah?!"

Dongwoo meletakkan ranselnya di meja belajar, sementara dirinya menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi, "Kamu harus lihat postus tubuhmu. Kamu lebih tinggi dan berat dibanding aku. Bayangkan kalau kamu jatuh, seandainya kamu di atas?"

Dongwoo bergidik ngeri sementara Hoya menghela napas, kalah. Mengalah pada orang yang umurnya lebih tua beberapa bulan dan ngotot ingin dipanggil 'hyung' lantaran perbedaan beberapa bulan itu.

"Oke," ucap Hoya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang lebih empuk dibandingkan kardus. Bahkan dia yakin mereka akan aman di sini.

* * *

><p>Sementara di luar Seoul Boys Academy, trio rookie yang nantinya menjadi F terpisah di luar sana. Menunggu takdir menyatukan mereka lewat keinginan kuat: passion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dikit bangerrrrt ya? khuhuhu #galitanag<strong>

**Yah, maafkan author karena ketidakjelasan story ini.**

**Author mencoba untuk bersungguh-sungguh dalam melanjutkan story ini agar tidak berhenti di sini. Huhu…**

**Soalnya author limbung kayak abg labil, kalau ada yang seru yang lama dan terasa udah gak seru ditinggal, tapi pasti balik lagi kok. Hoho..**


End file.
